<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eye Candy by blackberry_pop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072707">Eye Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_pop/pseuds/blackberry_pop'>blackberry_pop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU If You Squint, Accidental Exhibitionism, Dom/sub Undertones, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Voyeurism, and discovers his brothers are too, basically Klaus is a sloppy bitch, not s2 compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_pop/pseuds/blackberry_pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale in which Klaus's lazy summer morning turns into a surprisingly fun afternoon.</p><p>*OR*</p><p>Four and Five join One as he watches Two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves, slight Klaus Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eye Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Raise your hand if you just discovered you were into voyeurism.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Klaus had been wandering the Academy grounds all morning. The last of summer was alive for the time being, more than enough for him to enjoy the beauty of the overgrowth surrounding the premises. It was usually a solitary walk, but Klaus was shocked to find his tall, hulking, mass of a brother next to one of the ground floor windows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus let out a little puzzled noise, wondering what Luther was doing outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy was easily 7 feet when he stood to full height, but his posture was curled, knees bent. His boyish face looked paler than usual, lips parted in equal parts shock and concentration. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was an interesting turn of events. Klaus knew his siblings weren’t perfect, and that he himself was by </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> means a saint, but Luther had a true holier than thou aura that he always believed to be unflappable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So what’s possessing our resident giant to peep through windows like the local pervert?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Klaus didn’t care the reason, he just wanted to make sure his brother was caught in the act. He took a moment to curl his bare toes into the still-damp soil, then pushed off and made his way towards the former space man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept himself completely controlled, moving slow and holding his breath. Even with this level of stealth, Luther’s training should have keyed him in to the fact that someone was clearly trying to sneak up on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever’s happening inside must have him </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>really</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> rattled</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Klaus bent himself down, level with Luther’s face and just a few inches away, and then went for the kill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or rather, he planned to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until he got a peek at what was going on inside of that ground floor room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one of the many guest rooms Hargreeves never meant to fill with actual guests, turned into a room for their studies and then recently turned back into a guest room once they all moved back into the Academy. Diego was in there, for once free of his normal batman uniform, scar covered torso illuminated by the daylight. His girlfriend of the week was there as well, even though it was moving more towards the three week mark. She was bottomless to Diego’s shirtlessness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And boy, was Diego going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>town</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I mean, it was whole scene, no wonder Luther was so enraptured. The window was cracked open a small amount, enough that Klaus could pick up the slow, undulating rock music playing from a record player to the right of them. The music was loud, but not so loud that Klaus couldn’t pick up a particularly vocal gasp or groan from Diego’s girl. He also heard Luther swallow audibly. The poor guy, he was probably rocking a stiffy the size of Kansas right about now, little virgin mind going hectic. “You looking for tips, brothermine?” Klaus whispered delicately into his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A frission of panic struck Luther’s entire body, and he had to clamp a gloved hand over his mouth to stop the startled yelp that came from it. “Jesus—! Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Klaus?” Luther stage whispered. He ducked his head down even lower, as if Diego was going to magically </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> going down on a beautiful girl to catch his brothers watching him from afar. Klaus giggled girlishly, keeping his head held up without fear. If his brother were to catch him it wouldn’t even be the worst thing he’d done that </span>
  <em>
    <span>week</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all. “Oh calm down, big man, you and I both know D’s got amazing concentration. I’m sure that girl’s cute little box is the only thing on his mind!” Klaus’s words fell into low laughter as Luther’s face grew even </span>
  <em>
    <span>redder</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he started elbowing him almost violently. His brother was so incredibly innocent it was kind of sweet. And gosh, the next woman he managed to sleep with was going to blow his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you know. That you’d wanna take a peek.” Klaus gestured his head toward the window in front of them. Blonde eyebrows shot up, trying to see if his brother was making fun or actually being genuine. “I mean, you were always the nosiest of us all. I remember taking midnight baths and seeing you try to peek inside of dear Allison’s bedroom.” Luther groaned, and Klaus really couldn’t get enough of how red his poor brother was becoming. A weathered </span>
  <em>
    <span>GOODBYE</span>
  </em>
  <span> hand squeezed a broad shoulder gently. Klaus turned his face back towards the window, eyes lighting up at what he saw in there. “Plus, it’s always fun to learn how kinky everyone else is…did you know Five gets off on—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Klaus. Just—</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed the poor guy had reached his limit. Klaus expected him to get up, or at least crawl away and leave his crazy brother to whatever filth he wanted to revel in. Instead, Luther just redirected his attention back towards the window, taking more of it in. Diego did something unseen with his tongue, and she squealed while her hips tried to lift away from the sheets. “Damn, what is he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her in there?” Luther didn’t sound turned on, he wasn’t panting and palming himself like a madman. Klaus was shocked to hear genuine curiosity in his voice. “Well, Luth, he’s probably flicking his tongue really quickly…</span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> against her clit. I mean, in my experience that’s one of the few things that makes a girl squirm like that,” Klaus answered matter-of-factly. Suddenly, her eyelids started flickering, and she was trying to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Diego’s sinful mouth. Klaus let out a wistful sigh, his brother’s full lips always seemed like they’d contribute to his skills at oral, and now he was getting a view of it firsthand. For the first time, Klaus could feel heat spreading low in his belly. He just grit his teeth and willed the arousal away, having too much fun otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s he holding her down like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego’s hands were digging into the meat of her hips, spanning wide and covering her ass, too. They were squeezing so hard some of her skin stuck out in the spaces between his fingers. Klaus’s mind wandered to the term ‘stress ball’. “Well he’s gotta, Luth,” Klaus teased in a chipper voice. “I mean, he can’t have her getting away from him, right? If he’s making her feel good, she should </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he gives her.” Luther let out a strangled noise, and he finally pressed a palm against himself. Klaus’s lips lifted into a little smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus could tell when she got close, it was always easy to tell with girls. Diego had her pressed hard into the bed, and if Klaus squinted then he could see a wrinkling at the corner of his brother’s lips, like he was suckling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that always did it. Klaus chanced a look at his largest brother. Luther looked like he was close to falling over the edge as well, his face was still beet red, but now his hairline was shining with sweat, a bead of it racing down into the blonde of his sideburns. Klaus felt delight mixing in with his budding desire, no matter what happened, he wasn’t going to be disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fell over the edge as Klaus saw a flare in the corner of his vision. At first he passed it off as a flashback, drugs still messed with his perception every so often. He only looked over when he felt warmth on his right side following the light. A voice, pitched too high and scratchy, broke through his concentration. “What’re you idiots doing out here?” came Five’s usual abrasive cantor. There wasn’t a bite to his tone, though, so this was one of his attempts at just making conversation. Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Luther beat him to it. “See for yourself,” came his hushed, gravelly voice. Klaus just nodded in encouragement, eyes not leaving the couple behind the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a testament to how much Five had seen in his long and twisted life, because instead of huffing or ducking or simply teleporting away, he settled himself comfortably next to Klaus and said “Oh, you’re watching our brother have sex” in such a plain voice it shocked the both of his brothers. Klaus recovered the quick, though, a grin splitting his face. This afternoon was shaping up to be pretty damn entertaining. “We sure are, Fivey, and Luther’s about to lose his load any second, now.” Luther shoved Klaus, but didn’t disagree. Five’s brow furrowed in genuine confusion, “Why? He’s not the one having sex with Diego.” Klaus had to stifle a laugh, he didn’t know who he liked having more in this situation. He let Luther try to sputter out some response while refocusing on Diego and this very lucky girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had her flipped over now, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> Diego was the type to want to do it face down ass up. He couldn’t be much more of a stereotype if he tried. Klaus was surprised his brother wasn’t tying the girl to the bed and tracing her form with the blunt edge of one of his prized knives. “Hm, he’s really kept this girl around, hasn’t he?” Five observed in a quiet voice. Klaus really had to marvel at his siblings. While Luther sounded like a man seeing God for the first time, awed and fearful, Five just sounded like a scientist observing his subjects, factual and only lightly intrigued. Both of them were so screwed up developmentally, right now this was the most normal Klaus had felt in the long time. “Yeah, I’m shocked. She must be magic with her hands or something. Or like, give him the mother of all blowjobs.” Five scoffed under his breath at Klaus’s crude comment, but just like Luther, turned his gaze towards Diego. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said brother had finally lifted her hips and slid inside of her. And just like always, their brother wasted </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. He’d been plenty sensual when going down on her, but this was something else altogether. His head was tipped back, eyes closed in bliss and making all of the moisture in Klaus’s mouth disappear, the rolling of his hips was downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>sinful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was eating it up, pushing herself back against him in an effort for more depth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Klaus knew that move, he’d done it himself several times with partners. Again, heat was rushing through his abdomen again, he wished desperately to be in her place. Diego probably had a great cock, nice and thick. His scarred hands spanned her hips again, and Klaus watched his jaw clench as his brother pulled her back on him </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her face screwed up in that perfect way, pleasure wracking her system. He had to stifle a moan at the visual, Klaus was sure if the record stopped playing, he would hear that </span>
  <em>
    <span>delightful</span>
  </em>
  <span> smacking of flesh, the sound that made him go crazy, when he knew it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Five’s turn to make a choked sound, coming out at the same time as Luther’s very non-masculine whine. Klaus’s chest tightened, he’d never felt closer to his dear brothers, watching their other brother have sex with a complete stranger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s giving it to her pretty good, huh,” Klaus mused. Luther swallowed again. Even Five had to loosen his shorts a little. Klaus constantly swung between seeing his oldest-youngest brother as a stiff asexual and a man with so much experience he could probably teach Klaus a thing or two. Either way, being stuck in a 13 year old male’s body was torture, and that erection little Five sported was probably starting to ache. If it had been their third or fourth time doing something so naughty, Klaus would offer to help his smallest and his largest brother out, but he suspected neither of them were ready for that yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d have to give situations like these more time, and then they’d be his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now he was just fine messing with their heads, although he got a rush of power when he considered how easy it’d be to make them bust inside the confines of their pants. A moan, sharp and high, cut through the song that’d been playing for the past 7 minutes. He shook out of his head, enjoying what was left of the show, especially since they were getting to the best part. “Her face…she’s—do you think she’s faking it?” Klaus let out a chuckle at Luther’s question, mostly at the innocence in his voice. He gripped the back of his brother’s thick neck. “No, that energy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>au natural</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Luth. Girls aren’t raised with the shame cishet men receive, they can be open with their pleasure at all times. And if you look close enough you can tell D is absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>rocking</span>
  </em>
  <span> her world. In fact—“ Klaus’s other arm came around the narrow shoulders of his teen brother, “—wanna see something cool?” He made sure that the both of them were watching Diego, watching the sweat glisten off of the girl’s back and tuning in to the barely-audible pants escaping her parted lips. “I bet you can see </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he hits that perfect spot.” Klaus sounded more like a man explaining a magic trick rather than his brother’s sex moves. Either way it worked to captivate his fellow audience members, he could have sworn he felt Luther lean in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, eventually her arms stopped supporting her upper body and her back was arching, a near-</span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span> ripping through her vocal cords. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there it is. D found it,” Klaus said in a giddy voice. The music was obsolete, now. The sound of her voice was higher than the singer on the record. Klaus couldn’t help himself, this was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His eyes kept drawing over to the flex of Diego’s thighs, as well as the fucked out look on her face, and he thought he was going a little crazy. Poor Luther and Five were a mess, and Klaus didn’t blame them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slap of skin (Klaus </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span> part) was heard over the music as well. Her hands dug into the fabric of the sheets, pulling and ripping at them and squirming even harder to get away from what Klaus could only imagine was that unspeakable amount of pleasure that came just before the inevitable release. Diego’s grip on her hips grew tighter, and he gave her a series of </span>
  <em>
    <span>punishing</span>
  </em>
  <span> strokes. They actually stole what breath she had, and there was a moment of pure silence and the sight of her face going blissfully slack. Klaus was never more thankful for the little pause between songs, because he was able to pick up Diego’s voice. “The fuck do you think you’re going?” he growled down at her, and she just moaned and tried harder, despite having less mobility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Klaus let out a whimper, his brothers were too busy groaning to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Diego picked up speed, and it was maddening, watching her lose her fucking mind. He bit his lip, caught between wanting this to last and wanting to see his brother unravel. Her moans were raising in pitch, fingers digging even harder into the sheets and begging Diego not to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop. When she finished it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the arch of her back so severe it sent her head upward. The three of them got a wonderful view of her bared teeth and rolled eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grunt Luther released was all he needed to hear to know that the poor man had lost it at her climax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t surprising, he lost his facilities over any pretty woman, the little virgin. What intrigued Klaus even more was Five, who had been managing to hold it together just barely. At first he thought his brother just had more composure, but turning to look at him threw that idea right out the window. None of them could forget that Five had grown up feral, but this was one of the few times Klaus could actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Usually it only came out when he killed or fought for their lives. But when Diego’s hips grew sloppy, when he started fucking her into sobbing oversensitivity and his eyes drew up tight, Klaus could swear he saw Five become an </span>
  <em>
    <span>animal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had laser-focus, thighs tensing and worrying his lip. There was a wildness to his green eyes, and for the first time, Klaus was finding his smallest brother </span>
  <em>
    <span>attractive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he was definitely going to explore all of this further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a chill that fell over the both of them once Diego finally finished, like the moment was shattered and they realized they’d all basically gotten off on their brother having sex. Said brother was enjoying the afterglow, lips attached to her ear and murmuring something or whatever that was making her giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The album had ended (Klaus would have to think hard about how his brother knew to time sex perfectly so that it ended when one of his records did), and now the moment was way too raw and intimate. They were still frozen in it, though, trying hard not to address what had just transpired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spell officially broke when Diego let out a tired groan and then made to get up. All three of the former heroes ducked well below the windowsill, going still as statues. Unfortunately, Diego’s voice was getting closer to them, and as much as they were hidden form afar, the moment he got close enough to the window he’d spot them. Klaus met Five’s eyes, and he seemed to have made the same conclusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were hands on his shoulders, and his stomach was flipping inside out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and his brother landed somewhere on the upper level of the Academy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus was used to feeling woozy, but teleportation was always terrible. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Danke</span>
  </em>
  <span>, brothermine, but…um—“ Klaus turned too-quickly and surveyed where they were. “Couldn’t help but notice you forgot to bring dear Luther along…” he mused. Five rolled his eyes and scoffed, but crossed the room and sat at his paper-scattered desk. “Of course I left him there. So Diego could catch him,” he said in a matter-of-fact voice. Klaus let himself ruminate on that, but didn’t comment on it. If Five was in benevolent mood, he’d take it. He turned and headed for the door, hoping to make it back to his own room and take care of the heat he’d been putting off for so long now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead there was light, and being shoved backward distracted from his stomach flipping again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mop of curly hair splayed around his face as the back of his head smacked into a fluffy pillow. His long limbs were spread and hung over the edges of the twin bed Five insisted on keeping in his childhood bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Five, he had settled himself directly over Klaus, Academy uniform looking unbearably tight. Klaus gave his brother a smile that was confused but very open. “I—“ Five sat right on top of the semi-hardness Klaus had been failing to ignore, making the man grunt. “Shut up. I saw how you looked at me, saw how you looked at Diego…I can feel how much it affected you,” Five mused in a voice that left no room for arguments. Klaus could only blink, any arguments he had dying. Here he thought he would have to convince poor Five to agree to this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, this afternoon kept getting better and better.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>